Egil (Bravely Default)
Egil is a major supporting non-player character in Bravely Default and Bravely Second: End Layer. He was chosen and forced by the Swordbearers to be a canary boy to seek out a path to reach the Temple of Fire. Profile Appearance Egil is an eight-year-old young boy with chin length dark brown hair. He wears a white shirt and brown overalls button only on one side. His belt is a light brown with darker brown designs. Egil uses the generic model used for the other Canary Boys of the Mythril Mines. In Bravely Second, now ten years old, Egil wears the same type of armor worn by Sir Owen. Personality Egil is a determined young boy but due to his age, he is very childish shown through various Party Chats. According to Tiz, Egil reminded him so much of his brother Til, that it makes Tiz worried about him. He seems somewhat unable to get along with Airy as they argue a few times. Egil desires to attend the military academy in order to become a guardsman of the Shieldbearers when he grows up. Story Bravely Default A few years prior to the game's events, Egil's parents were guardsmen in the Shieldbearers, having serving under Commander Daniel Goodman. Unfortunately, Egil's parents died, and Egil was taken in by his grandfather before the old man died of natural causes. With nowhere to go, Egil accidentally ran into some Swordbearers and was forced to mine in the Mythril Mines as a canary boy. However, Egil received dreams of the deceased fire vestal telling him to guide the wind vestal to the Fire Temple via a secret passageway. Unfortunately, when his dreams became known, Egil was taken to Starkfort where he was to be interrogated by Qada for the location of the passageway. When the wind vestal's party rescues Egil, Egil is able to tell them of the passageway, a hidden Underflow passage which is entered via the Mythril Mines. Egil asks to accompany them as a guide, but Tiz initially refuses, having grown protective of Egil as the young boy reminded Tiz of his deceased brother Til. Eventually, Tiz reluctantly allows Egil to accompany them as their guide. Close to the temple's entrance, an earthquake suddenly strikes, causing the ground to crumble. Egil nearly falls into the lava flow, but Tiz is able to grab him. Both boys however, are still in danger until the rest of the party comes to assist them, resulting in Egil's successful rescue. After Agnès awakened the Fire Crystal, the party went out to head back to Hartschild where they left Egil in the care of the Goodman household. The group would later return, asking Egil to accompany them to Caldisla to help Innkeeper Karl cope with his own son's passing. In Caldisla, Egil is allowed to enter the city's military academy, and bonds with Karl, who reminds the boy of his grandfather. Egil would later assist the party again by giving them a piece of Orichalcum he had kept. This allows the party to stabilize the sinking vessel Grandship and use as an airship, allowing the party to continue on their quest to awaken the crystals. Bravely Second: End Layer Other appearances Bravely Default: Praying Brage Praying Brage Egil.jpg|Artwork. Gallery ;Bravely Default BD Journal Egil.png|D's Journal. BD Egil Concept Art.jpg|Concept artwork. BD Alternis and Egil.jpg|Artwork. BD Qada and Egil.png|Artwork. Creation and development Voice Egil is voiced by Fumie Mizusawa in the Japanese version. He is voiced by Mona Marshall in the English release. His English voice actor also voiced Yuri from Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. Etymology Egil is named after the Final Fantasy II item Egil's Torch, a possible play on his role as the part's guide to the Temple of Fire. Trivia * As revealed in Ringabel's journal, the Egil of his world became a dear friend of his. Category:Characters in Bravely Default Category:Characters in Bravely Second: End Layer